A conventional golf carrier, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a pair of connecting links (1), each of which is directly connected with an inner end of a shaft (21) of a wheel (2). This single connecting structure will suffer a strong pressure on the shaft (21) when in use. So the shaft (21) will be damaged easily and the wheel (2) may not be rolled normally. The golf carrier is then unfacilitated in use.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a connecting structure of a wheel of a golf carrier, which provides a receiver at an outer end of the connecting link to engage with a connecting portion formed on an inner end of a shaft of the wheel. The connecting structure provides an effective connection and improves connecting strength for bearing pressure safely. Now the features and advantages of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.